EYES ON FIRE
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: ¿Quienes creen que existen el destino? Tenemos dos personas que el tema en cuestión les es indiferente, ambos crean su propio futuro, sin embargo tal vez serán víctimas de las tan mentadas casualidades. Después de todo, una mente siniestra siempre necesita una mano derecha, un amante, un perro. Está escrito en el destino, puedes apostarlo. Regalo Para Hagobi.MORMOR


**EYES ON FIRE**

* * *

**N****OTAS:**

**dheisen**

Hola como les va? :)

Me estoy enredando mucho para aclarar esto enserio, pero siendo prácticos ahí les va :) mi anterior nombre era solo **dheisen** pero ahora es** Dheisen Weslin** porque se me ha unido en la cuenta mi mejor amiga se hará llamar **Weslin** (antes la mencione como ella misma se denomino "la molestia de las escritoras", menos mal se cambio de nombre porque era muy largo n.n´).

**Weslin** me ayudará con los escritos, supervisará y publicará cuando yo me olvide (porque yo me olvido de todo). también si la animo podrá subir algo :) por ahora ella solo les dirá hola. y se esta riendo ahorita, no es de pocas palabras enserio, lo que pasa es que no sabe que decir por ahora.

Bueno al fic que es para lo que han entrado, primero este mes me comprometí con varios fics por cumpleaños, creí que podría terminarlos para el día que era, pero como dicen por ahí el hombre propone dios dispone n.n´ y joder como que me atrasé, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Pero por supuesto que voy entregar todos.

Este primer fic es regalo para **Hagobi Bunny. **Aunque muy tarde, mis mejores deseos para ti en este nuevo año de tu vida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Éxitos!

**Mi primer **Moran/Moriarty, pensaba que me iba a dar unos grandes quebraderos de cabeza, (es una pareja difícil) pero me puse a escuchar "Eyes on fire" de Blue Foundation y fluyó esto, (estoy sorprendida). Espero sea de tu agrado **Hagobi Bunny**.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

Un asesinato y algo de tortura, algo de lemon, (casi nada). Todo muy suave.

* * *

Un hombre acaba de levantarse, abre los ojos de improvisto y da una vista rápida de su humilde y anormalmente ordenada habitación, suspira y hace un puchero gracioso, aparentemente adorable.

¡Oh! Jim Moriarty está aburrido, y cuando él está aburrido nada bueno puede pasar.

Lleva dos semanas fingiendo ser un insignificante mesero de un residencia en el norte Londres, por el simple hecho de eliminar a un importante estorbo en sus planes, hasta el momento ha habido tres intentos fallidos de asesinato, ya no puede darse el lujo de torturar a sus hombres, no le queda otra opción más que hacerlo él. El objetivo es vital, una vez eliminado toda su red estará más protegida y comenzara su expansión por el occidente. Paso a paso la sociedad se vuelve vulnerable ante él. Ah!, como le agrada.

Jim vuelve a suspirar, se levanta rápidamente al lado de la cama, basta un simple estirón a una esquina de la manta de su cama, para que su habitación no presente ni un solo atisbo de desorden.

El orden es importante.

Se coloca sus pantuflas peludas, regalo de una sosa mesera, por ahora, esto le hace recordar mandar colocar una bomba en la residencia luego, ningún cabo suelto. Se dirige al baño, y comienza su estructurado procedimiento de limpieza, tiene en su bolsillo la confianza de la dueña lo que le permite acceder a más tiempo antes de comenzar a atender a los huéspedes. Le agrada la mujer, tiene un vasto conociendo de Matemática y la conversación es amena, será una mayor cantidad de amonal*, se dice; de esa manera menos dolor, morirá rápidamente.

Cuando termina de estar listo, y de apuntar el aumento de material explosivo en su libreta de bolsillo, mira el reloj, siete en punto, como siempre. No pasa nada. Todo está en armonía. Necesita el caos. En un arranque de ira, lanza su amada libreta al inocente reloj, un ruido espantoso le sigue cuando los objetos se estrellan y terminan hechos pedazos a sus pies, lo dicho Jim Moriarty está aburrido.

"Jimmy, ¿estás bien?" un toque insistente en la puerta, más la irritante voz de su compañera. La fea sonrisa que Jim tenía en el rostro es reemplazada por una sonrisa tranquila en un santiamén, se desacomoda el pelo para que el papel que le toca interpretar sea perfecto, sus pasos son firmes mientras va a la puerta, en los segundos que demora en abrir la puerta Jim Moriarty va desapareciendo.

"Si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que choque con la cómoda, y rompí mi reloj a veces me pasa." Un gesto de disculpa y vergüenza se asoma en el rostro de Jimmy.

La chica sonríe divertida, "bueno vamos que ya tenemos que comenzar, la jefa está impaciente". Jimmy le regala una gran sonrisa y toma su mano con galantería coqueta. "Pues adelante, señorita que el trabajo nos espera."

* * *

Cuando Sebastian Moran llega a Londres está solo, no tiene nada, aunque tuviera la pensión de coronel del ejército sería inútil, los primeros días se dedicó a apostar, recorrer, beber, follar y algunos trabajos ilegales. Llega a esa residencia al norte de Londres en busca de un contacto, pagaran bien, un simple asesinato y tendrá el dinero necesario para dos meses tal vez.

Suspira y despeina su brillante pelo rubio. Vaya Sebastian Moran esta aburrido.

Sebastian está en la recepción, esperando que la mujer apunte su supuesto nombre y termine de coquetearle. Mujer simple, sin gracia, nada que despierte su interés.

Está a punto de sacar un cigarrillo, cuando un golpe le hace caer la cajetilla.

"Oh perdón," un estúpido mesero se disculpa, recoge la cajetilla de inmediato devolviéndosela. Sebastian la toma ignorando la sonrisa avergonzada, solo se fija en esos ojos cafés, algo no encaja en ellos: demasiados profundos, inteligentes, perturbadores, enmascarados de inocencia. Ojos en fuego. Despierta sus alertas, no es la primera vez que observa una mirada así.

"Jimmy, ten cuidado." Regaña la mujer. "Tome su llave y estos son los horarios de la comida," Sebastian recibe su llave aun viendo a Jimmy, toma nota mental de vigilarlo y se dirige a su habitación.

La segunda vez que Sebastian ve a Jim, él está regresando de un bar a su habitación, recibirá instrucciones mañana; oh mejor dicho hoy, deben ser las dos de la madrugada.

Sebastian da la vuelta en la dirección a la puerta, lo curioso es que hay dos tipos en esa dicha puerta, él dirige su mano a la Beretta que tiene en la cintura. Se acerca sigilosamente, ve que uno de ellos, gordo, enorme, le está metiendo mano a un mesero, deduce por lo que puede ver es una parte del uniforme caído, mientras el otro lo amenaza con una navaja en el cuello. Son unos simples violadores y están completamente ebrios. Suspira de aburrimiento, guarda el arma.

"No deberían estar haciendo eso," suelta con calma recargándose en la pared. Su voz exalta a los hombres. Inmediatamente el gordo se aparta del mesero, y el otro presiona más el cuchillo en el cuello de Jimmy, ahora que puede verlo.

"Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, lárgate a no ser que quieras ser tú mi perra hoy," ruge el hombre enorme, Jimmy está temblando, llorando, sus ojos le piden ayuda a gritos, su cuello presenta chupones, no le agrada, despierta la furia del rubio, esa piel pálida marcada por ese asqueroso cerdo; sin embargo, replica con escalofriante calma. "Estas frente a mi puerta, estorbándome para entrar, debo dar mi opinión ¿no crees?" Sebastian señala la puerta. "Hay mejores lugares para esto," hace un ademán con desdén.

Los tres hombres parecen sorprendidos. "Tienes razón amigo", sonríe el gordo se acerca a Sebastian en un gesto de complicidad, no cuenta con el arma que le apunta al medio de la cejas, abre los ojos asustado, ve como su amigo está siendo apuntado igual que él.

"Sin embargo, esa perra me gusta para mí." El rubio hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Jimmy, tiene ambas manos ocupadas con sus armas. Les lanza una frívola mirada "¿Piensan alegrarme la mañana?" sobra decir que los seres inmundos salieron prácticamente corriendo, como cerdos en matadero.

Jimmy ha dejado de temblar, pero aún mira con miedo a Sebastian.

Él rubio guarda sus armas y abre su puerta pasando al lado del mesero, aparentemente ignorándolo.

"Eh… muchas gracias… yo..."

"Entra" Ordena Sebastian cortando los balbuceos del castaño. Está impaciente, ese simple hombre ha despertado su deseo y él nunca ha sido un hombre que se niegue a si mismo lo que quiere. Harto de la duda del tal Jimmy, jala bruscamente su brazo haciéndolo trastabillar.

Jimmy, antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra empotrado contra la puerta, con unos ojos azules que prácticamente lo devoran, siente la pasión en esa mirada y no le desagrada; no le importaría ser devorado, tampoco a Jim Moriarty. Cuando sus bocas se encuentran no es gentil, es demoledor, Sebastian se apodera firmemente de su cintura con deseo y Jimmy aferra su cuello con ira, es una lucha por el poder entre labios, lenguas, dientes. Son la lujuria misma.

Cuando ambos se encuentran ya desnudos luego de desgarrar sus camisas y prácticamente arrancar sus pantalones, la nube de concupiscencia es tal que ambos se convierten en seres primitivos que buscan su máximo placer. Besos, mordidas, sangre liberándose de sus cuerpos. Sebastian logra abrirse paso en las piernas de Jim, si Jim Moriarty, durante todo el trajín del sexo, el genio psicópata dejo caer su papel. El rubio percibe la mirada, llena de demencia, lujuria, oscuridad: un psicópata; y lejos de hacer caso a sus alertas, aviva más el fuego de la lascivia en su interior, penetra con brutalidad, desgarra su interior. Jim grita de placer, y ríe por el sublime dolor. Sus manos se aferran como garras al pelo del rubio, lo inclina hacia él. "Muévete, perro… vamos jódeme." Y lo besa, un beso teñido de sangre, placer y locura. Es un reto y Sebastian Moran ama los retos.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian se levanta no le sorprende no encontrar a Jimmy en su cama. Lo que si le hace fruncir el ceño es la falta de su camiseta verde oscuro, la cual estaba en un su cómoda, era su favorita. "Maldito Jimmy". Si es que se llama así.

* * *

La primera vez que Sebastian Moran y Jim Moriarty se encuentran, el primero llega con instrucciones de matar a la persona que va a encontrar en ese sótano oculto de una casa aún en remodelación.

Al entrar, observa a una joven: una camarera de donde se está hospedando, atada completamente con cuerdas a una silla, tiene innumerables cortes por todo el cuerpo, sangrando lenta y dolorosamente, la chica levanta el rostro y puede ver que tiene el rostro también cortado, desfigurado, su boca no está cubierta, ella trata de hablar pero solo escucha balbuceos desesperados, nota que no tiene una parte de la lengua. Hay una mesilla con todo tipo de instrumentos quirúrgicos a lado y una masa sangrante en una bandeja.

Un ruido al frente llama su atención, ahí está Jimmy vestido con un traje gris, y una camisa blanca, "Jimmy? …" el rubio baja un poco su arma, un poco sorprendido, pero aún sin dejar de apuntarle.

"No soy Jimmy, querido, soy ¡Jim Moriarty!" dice con gestos histriónicos y una mirada eufórica, se acerca a él con toda la confianza del mundo, "venga, bájala ya, si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho." Una gran sonrisa lo acompaña mientras el arma apunta a su cabeza, "he tenido oportunidades ¿no crees?," gesto lascivo.

Sebastian baja su arma, recuperando extrañamente la calma, ese tal Jim tiene cierto magnetismo, lo atrae. Admiración, pero tal vez miedo. "¿Se revuelca con todos sus sicarios?" pregunta con sorna.

Jim pierde su sonrisa un segundo y termina de aproximarse al rubio. "Solo con aquellos que despiertan en mi lujuria" Lleva su mano al rostro de Sebastian y acaricia sus labios, "Ahora se todo sobre ti Sebastian, me gustas, me serás útil, necesito un aliado" Le lanza una sonrisa tentadora.

"¿Y si yo no quisiera serte útil?" el castaño sonríe con burla y se aparta. "Me decepcionarías, y luego te mataría," dice con gesto inocente.

"Pero yo sé que soy la solución para tu aburrimiento Seb, te estoy ofreciendo lo que deseas, lo que necesitas, la luz me lo ha propuesto" dice al tiempo que esboza una ligera subida de hombros como haciendo un gesto de suspenso y tímida interrogación.

Jim sonríe con verdadera felicidad, abre los brazos, mira hacia arriba, como si quisiera elevar una alabanza vanagloriándose "¡Soy tan amable!"

Toma los cabellos de la chica con fuerza, ella gime de dolor, está temblando y llorando desgarradoramente, "¿no lo cree señorita?," le regala un puchero adorable. Hay verdadero placer oculto en el gesto. Crueldad…Se deleita con cada paso antes de la muerte.

Es la encarnación de la locura, terrible, peligroso, escalofriante, sádico, perverso, pero totalmente atrayente, encantador, lujurioso, hermoso y justo lo que Sebastian Moran, estaba buscando aun sin saberlo.

Sebastian Moran ha encontrado lo que lo apartará de esta aburrida realidad que llamamos vida.

Jim lo deduce y esta exultante de alegría. Suelta los cabellos de la mujer con brusquedad y camina animadamente hacia Sebastian. Lo abraza por la espalda y coloca su rostro a lado derecho de su cuello.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?," pregunta embelesado el rubio, siente como su arma es puesta en su mano izquierda.

"Solo lo que sabes hacer Seb," Jim señala con un gesto a la mujer, que gime, llora y se contorsiona desesperada, deja un pequeño beso en el cuello del rubio y se aparta liberando su espalda. Como si liberara al mundo su creación.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es un gemido aterrador y un disparo.

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Amonal*: Explosivo de gran potencia _constituido por una mezcla de nitrato amónico, aluminio en polvo fino y trinitrotolueno. _Se emplea para la carga de bombas. Industrialmente se emplean para demoliciones en terrenos de consistencias medias y secos

Vale no he escrito en tercera persona en mucho tiempo, espero que no me haya quedado muy mal. Disculpas para quienes hayan querido un lemon más extendido pero creo que yo ya escribí demasiados lemons para tan corto tiempo.

Ojala te haya gustado **Hagobi**.

El título nada que ver, pero vamos la canción inspiro la historia y no se me ocurría otro n.n'

Dheisen y Weslin se despiden.


End file.
